


Prompt Challenge

by killjoywhatsername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killjoywhatsername/pseuds/killjoywhatsername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenging myself to try to do a prompt a day based off a prompt generator or any I get from tumblr. </p><p>1. Treehouses and Spies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt Challenge

Peter didn’t really know what he was doing. It was sun Saturday afternoon, he probably should have been out catching up with his old high school friends or something. Instead, he was hiding away in the woods trying to avoid Talia. Even though she said she wanted him home for break and that it would be ‘good for him to be with family’, he had been avoiding the house like the plague. It wasn’t that he hated his family, it was just that he never got a moment’s peace around there. A true introvert at heart, Peter needed some alone time once in a while to recharge.

The woods had always been a good place for him to walk through and gather his thoughts. The smell of fresh air and just nature in general made his inner wolf happy. The city was great and he was happy that his college was there, but there was something kind of special about the wilderness.

He was still in Hale territory when he came across a treehouse perched high up in a large oak tree. Once upon a time it was Peter’s, not many of the other Hale children knew about it or cared. He thought that it was good of place as any to sit and relax for a while, maybe read the newest _Harry Potter_ for a bit.

It didn’t take him long to climb up to the treehouse. He just hoped that the thing was still supported enough to handle him. Falling down would be such a hassle. To his surprise once he poked his head through the entrance he was pelted in the forehead by what seemed to be a Milk Dud candy.

“Oh! You’re not Scott!” A small voice shrieked. Peter looked up to see a kid, seven or eight years old he guessed, with a worked expression on his face. He wore a red hoodie and mud covered jeans. By his feet was a slingshot.

Peter climbed all the way into the treehouse. “Attacked in my own home.” He muttered and then looked at the kid again. “Watch who you use that against.”

This boy seemed to have ignored the last part and crossed his arms. “This isn’t yours. I found it first.”

“Who do you think built it?”

Wide brown eyes looked at him with surprise. “But you’re _old_. Why would you want a treehouse?”

Peter smiled at that even though he couldn’t help but be a little offended that the kid acted like he was ancient. He was only twenty, not collecting social security yet. “I had it when I was around your age, now I just wanted some alone time.”

The kid looked as though he was thinking the Peter’s words over and then nodded. “Okay. We can share it.”

“Oh, lucky me.”

“I have a slingshot.” His eyes narrowed and he looked quite serious for a little guy.

Peter quirked an eyebrow. “Do you talk to all adults this way?”

“No.” He looked down at his shoes but then added, “Well sometimes. I can’t help it.”

Peter couldn’t help it. He liked the kid and that wasn’t something he could say about a lot of other kids or even adults for that matter. Maybe it was because the kid seemed smart for age, or because he had a semblance of wit, but Peter liked him.

Peter was about to say something when the boy quickly got down and directed Peter to lie low as well. He complied and laid down on the wooden floor wondering the motive behind the boy’s sudden movements. The boy peered out the window of the treehouse, slingshot in hand. He then aimed it and released another chocolate candy in the air. A loud ‘ow’ was heard from below.

“What is going on?”

“Me and my friend Scott were playing spies. Now I won!” He said with a grin and Peter had to admit that it was kind of adorable. “You can have the place to yourself now. I’m going to find a new hiding space.”

Peter smiled and got up, moving out of the way so that the boy could climb down. Before the boy started to make his descent he said, “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Stiles, I’m Peter.”

The boy just grinned and waved another goodbye before climbing down and joining his friend in the woods.


End file.
